the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Articles
On the next episode of L.A. Hair Goddess, Manicurist Izzy Flores shocked to discover she's PREGNANT, but readers will have to tune in to read the shocking cliffhanger when the father of her baby is revealed! L.A. Hair Goddess spoilers: L.A. Hair Goddess Celine Roberts almost kisses Ryan Drake and - funeral. Celine Roberts is heading for when she nearly shares a kiss with Sienna Kane's second ex-husband Ryan Drake. Celine has never liked Ryan Drake since he impregnated her friend and co-worker, Izzy Flores following their secret affair. Since Izzy ended things between her and Ryan, Celine thought Ryan would evaporate into thin air. She thought wrong and finds herself in the same situation as Izzy. Can she get out of it before it's too late? L.A. Hair Goddess baby twist for Izzy Flores as she the feisty manicurist discovers she's pregnant. How will Celine react? L.A. Hair Goddess is lining up a baby plot for Manicurist Izzy Flores as she discovers she is pregnant next week. Izzy will make the life-changing discovery after she falls unwell and gets taken to hospital. As readers know, she is having an sexual fling with Ryan Drake, who was previous married to Sienna Kane, Izzy's co-worker at Images Salon. When Izzy experiences some light-headedness and later collapses, her worried BFF, Celine Roberts insists she goes into hospital to get checked out. As Izzy undergoes further tests, she is alarmed to find out that the cause of her symptoms are due to the fact she's pregnant. Unfortunately for Izzy, Ryan isn't around to share the news with, meaning she subsequently faces some big decisions without him. L.A. Hair Goddess plans a pregnancy storyline for junior hairdresser Tiffany Morgan. This wasn't the birthday present she was expecting... L.A. Hair Goddess is planning a surprising pregnancy storyline, as Tiffany Morgan will reveal that she is expecting a baby on her 21st birthday. Played by Claire Blackweider, the 21-year-old character will begin to suffer dizziness and fainting spells while she is shampooing and conditioning a client. Sitting Down with the Sisters of Tress It Up! Santa Teresa's darling hairdressers sit for a chat and makeover. Sisters Taylor Ferguson-Doyle and Kylie Ferguson-Howard are the hairdressers and co-owners of Tress It Up! beauty salon, and best-selling authors of "The Cutting Edge: How the Ferguson Sisters are tressing it up, one head at a time." Inspired by their mother, aunt and cousin, Taylor and Kylie followed their passion for hairdressing and opened Tress It Up! Salon in – you guessed it – Santa Teresa, an upscale neighborhood in the heart of Los Angeles. The driven sisterly duo describe for us their world-famous beauty salon, favorite restaurants and District living: What are your favorite things to do or places to go in DC? Payton Chung KKB: I have a daughter. I’m recently a new mom. So I love to do anything that’s kid friendly in the city. We actually live near Roosevelt Island and we love to walk around the island. It’s very beautiful. And I love going shopping, obviously, for baby clothes and baby toys. Dawn Price Baby is a local DC business. They have the cutest things for children in there. The Georgetown Waterfront is gorgeous, too, especially with the fountains and the park. I love to bring my daughter there. SKL: And just the design, I love Cady’s Alley here. There is so much character to it. There are very few other neighborhoods in the country, really, that have this kind of character. There’s just something about the alley and the cobblestone. It makes the neighborhood very walkable and it’s very family friendly. It’s a great place to spend a leisurely Sunday or Saturday afternoon. What are your top three restaurants for a pre-cupcake meal? Ristorante Tosca KKB: We have a favorite restaurant near Logan Circle. SKL: Le Diplomate. It’s very good. KKB: I think if you want to go a little fancier, I would say Ristorante Tosca. It’s very good Italian food. SKL: We like Good Stuff Eatery. KKB: Oh yeah. I’m so glad they opened in Georgetown because when I was pregnant with my daughter, I made my father drive me in rush hour traffic, from Georgetown all the way to their Capitol Hill location to get a toasted marshmallow milkshake. It’s the best. It’s worth the splurge. And if you don’t want something too fancy but something a little bit nice, I like Peacock Cafe in Georgetown. SKL: Yes. We love brunch. That’s our favorite. We love their mint lemonade. KKB: Oh yeah the mint lemonade at Peacock is really good. They blend the mint leaves into the lemonade. It’s delicious. Oh one more: the one thing that we are obsessed about is the kale salad at Kafe Leopold. It’s one of our favorites. Sometimes we’ll just get it as an entrée. What is the coolest experience you’ve had since opening Georgetown Cupcake? KKB: I think for us, definitely hands-down, is being able to ship 10,000 cupcakes to troops in Iraq and Afghanistan with the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. And it’s been one of the greatest things we’ve ever done and we’ve been able to give back in a way that I don’t think we really understood that we could. Georgetown Cupcake SKL: So every year we donate happily to our troops. It’s a special relationship we have with the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs office and the USO. We love supporting our troops. Another highlight was having Sasha Obama’s birthday at our bakery. KKB: Yes, she had her 10th birthday here and we baked cupcakes with her, her sister and her friends. SKL: They made them from scratch and frosted them themselves. So that was super fun. It’s just those kinds of experiences; being in Washington, DC you don’t know who’s going to walk into your door. KKB: It is so true. I mean when we’re walking across Key Bridge to come to work every day, we’ll see Marine One (the presidential helicopter), just fly overhead. You can’t get that in any other city. You really can’t. SKL: And since being here, we’ve had everyone from U.S. Senators come in to Stevie Wonder to Kim Kardashian. It’s just amazing the kind of people that come through the door here. Martha Stewart visited— KKB: We did her show twice, and she came in asking for us, but we weren’t here. We were in New York. But she ordered a mocha and coconut and took pictures with our staff. What is the all-time coolest cupcake that you’ve ever created? KKB: I would say, for me personally... was when Sophie made the lavender earl grey teacake for my bridal shower. I drink lavender earl grey tea every morning. And so she developed a recipe. She got lavender sugar from France. And it turns the cake into this beautiful pistachio green color, and the lavender frosting. It’s to die for. And now it’s on our menu every April/May. What do you think is cool about Washington, DC? KKB: I think what’s cool about Washington, DC is that you are in the most powerful and historic city in the world and – it is home. SKL: When you drive by the White House and you see the monuments— KKB: Or a motorcade going by, you pinch yourself and you’re like, “Wow, I live here!” SKL: It really is a cool city. It’s like history in the making- in your backyard. KKB: It is pretty crazy, because when we first started Georgetown Cupcake, we would never think that we would have Sasha Obama in the bakery baking with us. We would never think that we would meet the vice president. It’s an amazing place to live because you just never know who you’re going to meet here. KKB: I‘m a huge fan of DC. SKL: We’re very proud of being from DC. After you get your sugar fix at Georgetown Cupcake, discover what else there is to see and do in the neighborhood. Meet Elle & Blair Fowler, two sisters living in Los Angeles that have become somewhat like beauty consultants through their videos on YouTube. These enthusiastic sisters have a love and passion for the beauty industry that goes beyond appearances. Check out the exclusive interview below for more details: EY: Where in the US are you girls from? Right now we live in Los Angeles, CA, but we were born and raised in the south. EY: What inspired you to upload YouTube videos about beauty? We were bored one summer and spent all of our time researching anything fashion or beauty on the internet. We came across the beauty community on YouTube and became so intrigued with it! We had friends who wore makeup and cared about their appearance, but none who really understood our love and passion for the industry. When we found the beauty community, it was like finding a group of people who loved what you loved. It was a group of built-in friends! We decided we should do our own videos, and that was probably the best decision we ever made. EY: Did you receive any form of training before? Nope! Our mom had taught us some things, and when we would go to the makeup counters we would ask more questions than the typical girl. We just wanted to learn everything we could and soak it all in. But no, we never had any professional training. EY: You both showcase a lot of positivity in your videos, where does that motivation come from? I guess we’re just happy people! We’ve had a very fortunate life and we don’t take that for granted. We both realize that we should try our best to go through life happy, because this is the only one we get, so we’ve got to make it count! EY: Were you expecting to receive that much feedback, and have you received any opportunities after releasing your videos? Of course not! When we got our first views we were flabbergasted! We were just two girls in our bedrooms doing videos about how to put on eyeshadow. We had no idea what kind of response we would get, let alone how amazing the response would be. We have received some awesome opportunities because of it, like we’ve both been showcased in some magazines, and we’ve gotten to work with some of our favorite brands like Sears and Marshalls. We’re very happy with where this has taken us. EY: Elle, what is your major in college, and how did it feel working at Seventeen Magazine as an intern? My major in college was Communications with an emphasis on law. Originally I was pre-law before I got into YouTube, but then I fell in love with the beauty industry and decided that’s where I wanted to be. I loved working at Seventeen Magazine as an intern. It was the best internship I could have asked for, and helped make for an amazing summer in NYC. EY: You both stated that you make videos for fun but have you considered pursuing a career in it as well? As of now it’s something that we really just enjoy doing, and if people keep watching our videos… we’ll keep putting them up! EY: Blair, what are your plans after finishing high school? College, definitely. Right now I’m looking at a few different ones around the LA area. But I’m going to keep up with my YouTube channel as well. It will be a little bit of a struggle, but I can do it. EY: Have you ever made videos about fashion? Yes! We do lots of fashion hauls as well as videos like “top 3 fall trends.” Fashion is more away from our comfort zone than beauty, but it’s an aspect of the industry we’re interested in and are trying to incorporate it more into our channels. EY: Why did you both start another channel and how do they differ from each other? We both have our second channels or “vlog” channels because we wanted a place where we could put up random videos that didn’t have anything to do with beauty or fashion. We love sitting down in front of our camera and just talking about our day, but we felt we needed another outlet to put those up on. Volia! Another channel was born. EY: Provide us with five beauty products that girls should always have in their purses? Lip Gloss, Concealer, Powder, Eyeliner & Mascara. EY: What’s next for you ladies? As of now, we’re just going to keep doing what we’re doing and see where it can take us! For more information about , visit their official links: